oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing Frolic
}} Fishing Frolic is the 26th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the sixty-second episode for Season 7 under the title Fishing Frenzy. Plot Episode starts as Dee Dee was planning to eat the goldfish in the fishbowl. Instead, his hook ends up in the trashcan. Not amused, he gives up on fishing, and then, his eyes turn to a picnic basket full of food. Dee Dee then goes inside it as soon as Oggy and Jack are going on a fishing trip. At the campsite, Jack is getting his fishing experience, while Oggy is spent on doing nothing, but relaxing. Jack stops him, and tells Oggy, "We're here to go fishing. You can't spend everything doing nothing!" But Oggy doesn't care after throwing the fishing rod Jack gave him. He'll stay comfortable instead while Jack does his fishing on his own. I think he wants a demonstration. He does his own by Action Live Bait, while Oggy uses a makeshift fishing pole. As he fished for one, it encounters a very large grouper. The grouper is instantly fished out, with Jack's bait tied and stuffed after a brief but a tiny fight. In turn, as the grouper is below Oggy, it is suddenly in love with it! He throws it away, much to his shock. While Oggy is doing so, Dee Dee, while in the basket, is ready to eat all the bloodworms as normal bait for the fish. He did so, with the last one, after he tried to fish one out for the first time, while Jack, tried to beat the kissing grouper out of the boat. Jack did it successfully, but the grouper, in revenge, towed Oggy and Jack out of the boat, and into the wilderness. This has been already a Fishing Frolic Disaster. With the towing, it becomes like an underwater water-sport, touching and cutting everything in its path: some urchins; a starfish; a line in the water; part of the land; and coming back around to land, cutting trees; bringing forest animals; and underwater, sea animals; and even further, ending on an anchor of a cruise ship that'll break Arendelle's large dam that will flood the entire town. Back unscathed on the boat, Oggy and Jack sees the picnic basket, emptied by Dee Dee's unnecessary eating. With the food gone, Jack uses the cockroach as bait to get him fish. The grouper appears once again as Dee Dee is lowered into the water. They made a plan to get back at the cats by letting them fish in a very large group of kissing groupers, which to the cats shock, as the fish dropped on them, they start to kiss them as the sun sets on the mountains. Back at home, Oggy does safe fishing with his goldfish, using a can of sardines as mini-fish. Meanwhile, Jack alone near the TV, is amused at Dee Dee sending down the pictures from the fishing trip, with Joey and Marky taking a look at one of the pictures of Jack being kissed by the fish, laughing as the episode closes. Gallery IMG_20190731_091944.jpg IMG_20190731_092001.jpg|In original version Oggy is listening to radio. IMG_20190731_092025.jpg IMG_20190731_092045.jpg IMG_20190610_101107.jpg IMG_20190611_102221.jpg|In remake version Oggy is listening to radio. IMG_20190610_101054.jpg IMG_20190609_151728.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)